It's Guy Love
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A parody of the Scrubs song JD and Turk sang. No official pairings. At a town there's a festival and Gojyo and Hakkai team up and sing this song.Sanzo and Goku are in the audience. All due to a question. No oc's. Brief innuendo.


Document Opened: 01/21/2007, 01:02am.

Authors Note:

This song comes from the episode of 'Scrubs' where it turned into a bit of a musical.

Originally the two singing this are J.D and Turk. But I replaced them and parodied a couple of things for Gojyo and Hakkai.

Son Goku is my all time favorite but I could not resist this.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Scrubs but I think NBC does. Saiyuki and all it's great characters belong to Kazuya Minekura.

.I own this parody though..

No official pairings and be on the lookout for slightly naive and innocent Goku.:D.

Warnings: Not even sure how to put this. It's kind of

Shounen-ai-ish but it's also kind of not.

Yeah for the understandable warning.:p. Gah! Read and see and perhaps laugh like I have and am going too while typing this.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality, For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the latest town they were stopping at it was holding a little festival and one the main festivities happened to be a singing contest. So for the fun of it and a special reason that they would not mention, Gojyo and Hakkai signed up.

After listening to few others sing it was their turn.

Sanzo and Goku were in the audience as well much to Sanzo's dismay. Goku however just wished them luck got into a brief insult match again with Gojyo before the two had to leave for backstage.

Man on stage announced.

"Alright our next contestants are Mr.Gojyo and Mr.Hakkai."

The audience clapped as the announcer walked off and the curtain rose and Gojyo was already on the stage.

Hakkai came out from the back a second later.

"_Let's face the facts about me and you."_

Gojyo faced him as Hakkai continued.

"_A love unspecified, though I'm proud to call you cheeky water-sprite, the crowd will always talk and the fangirls will write. _

Gojyo started singing.

"_I feel exactly those feelings too. And that's why I keep them inside. 'Cause sometimes this water-sprite can't stand the worlds disdain and sometimes it's easier to hide..." _

He put on a slight sad face to go with the line.

Gojyo and Hakkai start singing together.

"_Then explain our guy love, That's all it is. Guy love."_

They are standing side by side and point to each other and continue singing.

"_He's mine, I'm his. There's nothing gay about it..." _

They turn to face each other once again.

"_In our eyes."_

A few people in the audience went Aw and sweet.

Sanzo sincerely wished he could shoot either himself or those two or maybe going deaf would work, Either way he didn't think they were singing very well. He looked over to the monkey who was just nodding along to the song like a few others had started doing.

Gojyo starts singing himself.

"_You ask me about this thing we share._"

He looked at Hakkai.

"_And he tenderly replies.."_

Hakkai pointed to Gojyo while singing the line.

Gojyo replied.

"_It's guy love."_

They both start singing in unison again.

"_Between two guys_"

Gojyo took a step forward.

"_We're closer than the average man and wife._"

Hakkai stepped forward as well.

"_That's why our matching bracelets say Gojyo and Hakkai._"

They held up their wrists to show their silver colored bracelets.

It was then Gojyo realized he had no clue where they had gotten them.

Gojyo started his next line.

_"You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life"_

Hakkai pointed a finger in the air.

"_You're the only man who's ever been inside of me._"

A few people in the audience who were drinking did spit it out and a couple of others were chuckling. Goku looked confused and Sanzo shook his head.

Gojyo put his hands in front of him and waved them with a funny look on his face.

"Whoa, Whoa, I only stuffed his guts back in a year or two back."

"_There's no need to clarify.."_

Hakkai smiled.

"_Oh, no?_"

Gojyo smirked.

Hakkai made a few hand motions while singing the line.

"_Just let it grow more and more each day."_

He smiled before continuing.

"_It's like _I married my best friend."

Gojyo made fists and brought them in the air.

"_But in a totally manly way."_

Some of the audience was chuckling while Sanzo noticed that it looked like Hakkai and Gojyo were working to keep straight faces.

They both faced each other and started singing.

"_Let's go.."_

They turned to face the audience and continued.

"_It's guy love, don't compromise the feeling of some other guy."_

They then put one hand over their heart and raised the other arm into the air while singing the next line.

"_Holding up your heart into the sky."_

Hakkai crossed his arms while singing.

_"I'll be there to care through all the lows"_

Gojyo responded.

"_I'll be there to share all the highs. Ah!"_

Gojyo made a tap with his foot while singing Ah!.

They were singing together again.

"_It's guy love between two guys."_

Hakkai takes a step back.

_"And when I say I love you it's not what it implies"_

Hakkai gave a light shrug as did Gojyo.

They began to sing in unison as their song was preparing to finish.

"_It's guy love between two guys.."_

Gojyo and Hakkai turned to face each other and Gojyo held out his hand for handshake and Hakkai replied while he shook his lightly once.

"No hands."

They then hugged and suppressed giggling could be heard from the two as they walked off the stage with some of the audience applauding and some others murmuring and a couple of more were trying to not laugh out loud.

Backstage as the two were walking.

"Hey Hakkai..."

Gojyo glanced over.

"What is it?"

"That was completely manly right?"

"...Maybe so."

Gojyo sighed.

"We're screwed aren't we."

"You saw some of the girls faces."

He smiled as they continued walking.

"Hey Hakkai?"

"Hm."

"Where did we get these bracelets."

"Well you were drunk and..."

Gojyo cut him off.

"Never mind, If it involves me being drunk, it maybe best I don't wanna know. But you know what might be fun."

He had a mischievous face on.

"Oh I may regret this later but what?"

"We should make the Monk and the Monkey sing or something. That would be hilarious."

He laughed at the thought.

"You know Sanzo would kill you correct."

"I know but it's still funny though."

"You might be right. And to think this whole thing started when a couple of girls asked if we were a couple."

Hakkai chuckled.

"So you want beer or sake."

"Let's just mix it up today."

Hakkai and Gojyo headed back to the festival grounds.

Meanwhile with Sanzo and Goku.

Goku tugged on Sanzo's sleeve.

"What is it?"

He was a bit on the annoyed side at the moment.

Looking too innocent for his own good Goku looked at him with big gold eyes and just had to ask.

"What's guy love and gay mean?"

Sanzo twitched...later those two were going to get it.

"Just drop it and I'll get you a meat-bun."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Oh yes later they would get it.

Authors Note:

Might be a sequel for this one day.:b.

If you decide to review you get a meat-bun.

Later!

01/21/2007, 06:32am.


End file.
